Convirtiendome en la persona del Caos
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: No puedes ir por la vida defendiéndote con amabilidad, no contra quienes pensaste jamás te harían daño. ¿Por qué es tan difícil comprender que los Alfas pueden amarse? Omegaverse


Contra el Plagio, comienza la campaña "Robas Mis Sueños". Si Tienes una mala experiencia con el plagio, suma tu nickname, la historia que copiaron y quien lo hizo.

Soy Constelación de Salamandra o Polaris y la historia que me Robaron fue Verlos Envejecer y No somos Romeo y Julieta.

TRATANDO DE CONVERTIRME EN LA PERSONA DEL CAOS

-Si este odio se fuera – El metal tintineo en sus manos, temblando por la tristeza en la dermis. Sintiendo en su inanimada figura la sed de sangre, la sed de traición, los ligamentos azules rompiéndose bajo la piel – No podría asesinarte. Y no es lo que quiero.

Bruce balanceo el arma gemela de la ternura que sufría en manos del chiquillo. El sombrero de ala ancha, blanco, negro, con el cintillo de piel abriéndose por los hoyos que las balas hicieron, el desperdicio que su camisa era ahora por las tajadas del cuchillo. Todo por la venganza del mocoso que apenas contenía su vida en el cuerpo. Los vidriosos ojos verdes, vacíos y locos.

Atenuantes en muchas maneras.

Desagradables en otras formas.

Bruce estiro el brazo para coger el vidrio roto de la copa, intentando llenarla de vino. Algo que le salvara de escuchar la perorata de Conner.

-Eran tus amigos – Acuso. La voz temblaba y Bruce estaba seguro de que podía usarla para fundir carbones escupidos del ombligo de la tierra. Se haría más rico - ¡Mis padres eran tus amigos!

-Hasta que los asesine – Asintió. Conner vomito sobre sus zapatos, incapaz aun de hablar de sus padres con tan fría cortesía – La puerta estaba cerrada. La abrimos con un empujón, con un demoledor. El ruido no fue un despertador adecuado, atontados, confundidos, Clark reacciono hasta que sintió la primera bala sobre el cuerpo. Lex intento empujarlo, sacarlo de la arremetida. La palidez de tu padre era peor con tanto carmín, siquiera el pintalabios que Lex usaba lo manchaba de bello carácter. Clark exhalo su bondad al ponerse de pie, al hincarse frente mío y rogar por Lex, que no tenía heridas.

Conner ya lo suponía. Lo creía, lo había leído en los informes policiacos que robo a James Gordon cuando le dejo atraparle por conducir en estado de ebriedad. Veinte minutos en la comisaria y tenía la documentación necesaria.

El cuerpo de su gestante Lex con la mandíbula rota, a su padre Clark convertido en un colador decapitado. Las muescas de las sogas en manos de Lex, el rictus de dolor en Clark. La suplica en ambos eran pesadillas acosadoras a las cinco de la mañana, fantasmas a las doce y alucinaciones a las tres de la tarde, tormentos antes de conciliar el sueño y peones que le chupaban la comida de su carne ya flaca por la pena.

Bruce no tenía que decirle como asesino a sus padres, lo sabía. Lo vio. Lo imagino. Estuvo horas gritando en el cuarto en donde le encerraron. Golpeando la pared hasta los huesos. Sudo su pena, maldijo. Se lamentó los últimos momentos que no consiguió vivirlos con sus padres. Ya no habrían noches incomodas, o cenas incompletas, ni reclamos, ningún paseo nocturno por sus caprichos que hacía pasar por terrores nocturnos cuando no pasaba el tiempo suficiente con sus ocupadísimos padres. Ya no tenía nada de eso.

-Intento mantenerme atado al pasado para mantenerme con vida – Explico Conner. Bruce lamio el contorno, afilado, puntiagudo, irregular como inaudito era el camino que Conner escogió. Le sonaba a algo. Bruce se carcajeo internamente. Conner era tan parecido a él de niño, cuando sus padres fueron asesinados y tomo las represalias en sus manos, y después, tomo el poder de Gotica, hasta arriba para que nadie le lastimara. Nadie le arrebatara y Conner tenía que hacer lo mismo, intentar asesinarle… intentar porque Conner no era ni por asomo la mitad de diestro que él – Odiarte para poder asesinarte.

-¿Entonces has considerado no hacerlo? – No era una cuestión, Conner lo entendía, Bruce ya lo sabía… era una pregunta sin ser cuestión – Por ti, por tus padres… por Damian – Conner disparo, embravecido por la mención de su pequeño amigo en labios pútridos, aunque esos labios fueran los bocados que besaban la frente del pequeño Demonio cada noche para que durmiera con venia oscura y despertara con sueños a realizar. El proyectil quemo la piel de la mejilla, una herida por la que Bruce ni se molestó en tocar - ¿Sensibles?

-No metas a tu hijo en esto. Damian no tiene nada que ver – Bruce no le creía. Era un niño mal mentiroso. Un mocoso que traía el olor de sus padres impregnado aun. Seguro que Conner había dormido con las ropas sucias de Lex y Clark, intentando mitigar la locura – Yo…yo.

-Si no disparas en serio, me temo, Conner, que voy a ser yo quien te asesine – Acoto de buen humor – Te deje vivo por consideración. Por ellos. Porque éramos amigos – Conner gimoteo, como un cachorrito bajo el cinturón. Asustado porque Bruce pronunciara a sus padres sin temer a sus fantasmas, sin temerle – Te deje vagar en las sucias calles. Te deje quedarte en un cuartucho y vivir. Alimentarte en donde podías, te deje libre. Lo hice sabiendo que algún día regresarías por mi cabeza pero también, lo hice sabiendo que no podías herirme. Nadie ganaría la fuerza suficiente, nadie es más fuerte que yo, Conner.

Bruce estiro hacia atrás los hombros y expuso el cuello, tronando las vértebras necesarias para relajarse de la incómoda posición en la que Conner le dejo tras llenarle la oficia de balas, de tajadas, de muchos golpes. En el suelo los charcos de sangre que sus idiotas hombres decoraban, hedían, mancillaban el ardid de Conner por justicia, le hacían sucio y lamentaba que la cruzada justiciera terminara con el mocoso muerto.

Conner trago duro. Palideciendo. Comprendiendo. Enojado y defraudado. Ansioso y desvalido, temeroso, mucho tirado en un espantoso hoyo negro de irremediabilidad que le partía los huesos, que le hacían ver que la bestia frente suyo no temblaba, no se lamentaba, no hacía nada contra su insaciable furia… nada, sólo esperando con su marmolea figura a que decidiera sobre si saltarle encima o no.

Bruce Wayne era un Alfa grande, fuerte, protector… un Alfa que marcaba no sólo a una pareja, sino que tenía a sus Omegas pariendo cachorros como si fueran frutas de temporada. Un dominante que en algún momento admiro. Un jefe mafioso que llego a ciudad Metrópolis para engatusar a sus padres, para… convivir y ser felices.

-¿Por qué? – Bruce se mordió los labios - ¡¿Dios?! ¡ÉL no me responde!

-Ni lo hará.

-¿¡Porque!? – Conner se paró, aventando los fragmentos de cristal en la alfombra con sus zapatos sucios y viejos. Apunto el calibre a la frente, justo en medio. Bruce no se inmuto, le dejo acercarse, que viera sus hieles, que tratara de reflejarse en lo que se convertía - ¡Ellos eran buenos!

-Tanto como un jefe de la Mafia – Acepto – Tanto como un Omega de la Mafia. Tanto como podían serlo dos padres de la Mafia de Metropolis. Eran lo que eran y los deje como eran, mejor de lo que eran.

Conner volvió a disparar.

Asustado por no dar en el sitio donde quería, sino en el hombro que hacia doler, desangrar, pero no desfallecer.

-Te dije que dejaras los juegos, no soy paciente, Conner – Conner retrocedió. ¡Ese hombre era el villano! ¡El maligno! Estaba haciendo lo correcto pero si así era ¿Por qué estaba asustado de ese hombre que siempre le regalo lindas sonrisas?

-¿Por qué los asesinaste y lo disfrutaste? – Bruce se sintió orgulloso de Conner. Orgulloso de que el fruto de esos dos estuviera con los cables bien cruzados. Feliz por saber que un pedacito de Lex y Clark vivía en sus cuestionamientos sabios – Una bala… lo entiendo. Un cuchillo, lo comprendo. Romperles el cuello, vislumbrado. ¿Romperle la mandíbula a uno, usarlo, vejarlo? ¿Obligar al otro a verlo? ¿Tortura? Eso no es entre mafias enemigas que se aprecien. Eso es personal, eso no es como me dices. Eso no fue limpio.

-¿Por eso no me has asesinado? ¿Quieres hacerme pagar lo que le hice a Lex? – Conner deseaba decir sí. Pero era incapaz. Él no podía ser como Bruce por más que lo deseara… no, no aun. Bruce no le conto como fue que él sí dio con el asesino de sus padres, con el que jalo el gatillo y el que dio la orden. No le explico cómo fue que los torturo por años. Como fue que los mantuvo con vida. No le dio pesadillas, no ninguna que valiera la pena – Pues la tendrás difícil, Conner. A Lex le obligue a atenderme, un Omega ajeno, un Omega entregado en cuerpo y Destino a su Alfa se negaba a poner en su santa boca otra carne que no fuera la de su Alfa, otra simiente que no fuera la de su macho para sembrarle un cachorro – Conner se arrepintió de preguntar – Un Omega dulce, una criatura briosa a la que no le daría el placer de castrarme, Conner… ¿Entiendes? Le rompí la boca para tener una suave cueva para enterrarme. No succionaba, no hacía nada, lloraba, pero me dejaba estar… Lex dio los placeres de su cuerpo y Clark, estaba esclavizado al suelo, no podía moverse… estaba atado, desangrándose, gritaba, me maldecía, con fuerza al inicio, luego murmullos, llanto, en algún momento todo se detuvo y Lex seguía, tenía la esperanza de que lo dejara con vida, cuando supo que eso no sucedería, me suplico…¿Sabes lo difícil que es hablar con la fractura maxilar? ¿O entender a alguien que se babea y escupe sangre y semen a tus zapatos? Concedí, porque no soy un maldito, Conner. Le dije a mi hijo, con el que te habías ido de campamento, le ordene que te diera las cosas y que te dejara en las mejores manos, fuera de la ciudad… que te persuadiera para no regresar. Y Damian fallo, aquí estas. Pero no te preocupes. Damian es mi hijo, no voy a regañarle por algo que no podía controlar.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – Suplico por saber.

Bruce acaricio el tierno rostro de Conner, delineando la barbilla, angulosa, una herencia de Lex, los ojos un calco de Clark… Conner era hermoso, era un pedacito de sus traidores amigos. De esos hipócritas que fueron tras lo único que le importaba en la vida.

Bruce le sonrió.

Conner supo que todo había acabado.

Bruce le corto el cuello con una de sus navajas escondidas bajo la manga de su traje.

-Lex y Clark – Deletreo – Ellos fueron a perseguir a mi Alfa – Conner creyó escuchar mal por estar ahogándose. El ruido entraba por su caracola y se perdía entre las burbujas que su sangre hacia saliendo de su garganta, salpicando las paredes y parte de la decoración – Ellos no aceptaban que yo convirtiera a un Alfa el consorte de la Mafia, de nuestro gremio. Veras, cachorro, hay ciertos comportamientos que se aceptan, otros que no, unos son absurdos y otros justificables. En mi caso, puedo violar a cuanto animal quiera, omega, beta, marcar y deshacer pero si copulo y me enlazo con un Alfa, entonces estoy loco y mi pareja muerta. Nunca había presentado a mi Alfa, fuera de mi familia… mi círculo, pero, cuando lo hago a mis amigos, ellos me dan la espalda, y no conformes, van tras mi amor.

-Arg no osile – Chillo.

Bruce no estaba de acuerdo.

-De cara al mundo, Clark era un buen hombre. De rostro a la sociedad, Lex era un impecable Omega. En casa, dos mafiosos que consentían a su pequeño cachorro. Dos hombres que no me querían dejar ser feliz porque creían que no lo merezco… y no lo merezco por escoger a un Alfa por pareja, por amor, por elección… por gusto y placer, por amor. Nadie nunca podrá ganarme, Conner…. Nadie, porque entonces, según nuestras reglas, mi Alfa moriría, mis hijos nos seguirán y mi imperio caería.

-Yo – Conner ya no podía emitir más sonido coherente.

-Qué bueno que no dejaste de vivir en el pasado. Qué bueno que te ataste. Qué bueno que te hiciste matar por eso. Qué bueno que escupiste a la memoria de tus padres. Que bien que me has dejado dormir tranquilo. Qué bueno que ahora, sabiendo la verdad, puedas odiarme, puedas llamarme infame, intolerante pero no olvides que tus padres han muerto por pecar de fanatismo. Por querer hacer al mundo como ellos desean, por tratar de moldear y cortar, por hacerme enojar y entristecer.

Bruce le dio la espalda. Dejo caer una de las cortinas y cubrió a Conner con ellas, lo cobijo con algo de afecto que dejo asqueado al niño. Bruce hizo un camino de cojines, de chamarras y luego encendió uno de los cortinales en las ventanas con su encendedor de colección. Las llamas comieron, hambrientas, rápidas, añejadas por sus siniestros y caminando, desfilando por la senda que Bruce les hizo.

-Descansa, Conner. Lo que se fue no va a volver.

Bruce era un hombre asquerosamente rico. Vivía en las afueras de la ciudad negra. Justo donde la criminalidad a la que hacia crecer no pudiera alcanzarlo en violencia. Deseaba un buen ambiente para que sus pequeños crecieran, para poder hacer el amor en los celos de sus Omegas y claro… pasar el tiempo con su Alfa.

Pero su paraíso terrenal tenía una desventaja, la distancia. Sólo se llegaba en auto y ningún taxista querría subirlo con tanta sangre en las manos. Luego mancharía la barata tapicería… o de plano no deseaban tener algo que ver con su amo y señor. Lo comprendía. Por lo que con el incendio pre demeritado, escogió un auto a las alejadas del lugar, rompió los cables y luego echó a andar el armatoste con los mismos. Dejo en el buzón un cheque al portador por lo que consideraba el valor del auto junto a una disculpa por comprarlo cuando no estaba en venta.

Condujo pensando en cómo le diría a su hijo sobre Conner. Damian tenía cierto apego por el Alfa, en fin… siempre había otros amores en la vida.

Las verjas le dieron la bienvenida, la voz mecánica de la inteligencia artificial que instalo, le aviso que dos de sus Omegas habían entrado en celo y estaban lidiando con ello en la privacidad de sus habitaciones. Que sus pequeños hijos andaban en sus calientes camitas y que su esposo lo esperaba en la habitación, con un baño caliente.

El viento entro, haciendo a la mansión respirar, titiritar, incluso Bruce tuvo que aceptar que era horrible. Y si no reparaba pronto la sala este, muchos de sus hijos se meterían en su nido buscando protección de los males del mundo… o de la ciencia ficción.

Se quitó los zapatos antes de seguir subiendo por la escalera. Las cenizas no debían de manchar más de lo necesario. Apestaba a humo y con la duda encima, fue a buscar a sus retoños para el beso de buenas noches.

El primero en recibirlo fue su pequeño Terry, el menor de sus hijos. Un lindo Omega que nació de una de las gestantes que tomo por pedido de su esposo. Siempre deseoso por niños. El chiquillo cocía.

-Prométeme que no les dirás – Hizo puchero. Asustado porque su sorpresa se echara a perder – Quiero que se sorprendan.

-Es noche, Terry – Y apago las luces – Sin excusas, a la cama. Me sorprende que tu papi no viniera a acostarte.

-Si lo hizo – A sus seis años, Terry era uno de sus niños inquietos. Amante de la cocina y de estar mucho tiempo con las Omegas de la casa. Soñaba con encontrar a un lindo Alfa de cabello largo que lo tratara como lo más bello del mundo pero nadie le decía que posiblemente su Destino pudiera no estar de acuerdo – Damian fue malo hoy conmigo – Se quejó – Me dejo atado al árbol. Jason me bajo.

Bruce asintió, conmovido por los juegos bruscos de sus hijos. Damian no deseaba hacer mal, sólo, de seguro que Terry saco de quicio a Dami, o se metió con sus mascotas.

-Anda, es hora de dormir.

Los ojitos azules de Terry se cerraron de inmediato. Tranquilo porque ya su padre estaba en casa.

Bruce convenientemente metió los regalos caseros debajo de la cama. Seguro que a todos les gustaba recibir su obsequio. La casa estaba llena de costuras, remates, peluches, macramé, llena de las habilidades de su pequeño que se empeñaba en hacer las fundas de todas las camas, las decoraciones, las pinturas, los grises y los jarrones… todo con la firma de Terry Wayne que deseaba ser dulce con su familia.

Tim adoraba la funda para su laptop y Stephanie lucia las muchas diademas que su hermanito le hacia.

-Voy a ponerme celoso si vas primero con él – Lo recibió Jason que dormía con Dick, compartiendo el cuarto cuando el primero tenia pesadillas por su celo – Si no te atiendes, vas a hacerlo enojar – Bruce lo entendía.

Bruce cerró la puerta.

Hablaría con sus hijos después, cuando pudiera esconderse un rato de la culpa, cuando creyese que podría volver a ver a Damian a los ojos y decirle que asesino al que había creído sería un buen Alfa después, muy en el futuro, pero que ahora sólo era un cuerpo.

Se enclaustro en su cueva, donde sus hijos no verían sus lágrimas. En donde Alfred no le notaría como el hombre humano que era. El líder de la Mafia de Gótica no tenía que llorar, no debía de extrañar a nada ni nadie. Tendría que estar orgulloso de la sangre derrama pero la realidad era que odiaba haber disparado a su mejor amigo, así como detesto la deslealtad de Clark… si tan sólo se hubiera quedado callado, si tan sólo no hubiera hablado, a lo mejor, justo ahora…. Quizá, podrían organizar un fin de semana sin balas, sin apariencias, sin esos estereotipos que asesinaban todo lo bello.

No era posible que Clark le despreciara, no después de tantos años en la misma escuela, no luego de sus viajes juntos o de sus pininos como los hijos del Crimen que tenían a la policía sobre sus cuellos, señalándolos, sabiendo quienes eran pero que nunca les comprobaron algo para poder despojarles de lo suyo.

Luego de las heridas, de las peleas, de los acuerdos… de tanta agua bajo el puente, Bruce golpeaba la pared por cada buen momento con Clark, con cada recuerdo que juro se llevaría a la tumba de lo bien que lo vivía. Clark y él fueron amigos y creyó que sería para siempre… y por siempre, como en un matrimonio, como en las relaciones de Destino que se llevaban a término por lo natural que se sentía, así era como la amistad resultaba entre ellos: Natural.

Y se equivocó.

-Bruce – Y Bruce siguió golpeando la pared, destrozando de paso los zapatos que quedaban bajo sus suelas – Bruce, sal de allí… tengo que verte.

Bruce ignoro a su amado, le dejo hablando frente a la puerta, la misma que el otro había escogido cuando llego la primera vez a la mansión por una idiotez… de hecho, Bruce no tenía que hacer nada, cambiar algo pero a favor de que su invitado viera sus serias intenciones le dejo remodelar a pleno gusto… curioso que lo único que cambio fue su habitación: "La que compartiremos".

Bruce siguió golpeando la pared y se dejó caer, cuando, una hora después, sus sangrientos nudillos requerían de radiografías e inmovilizadores… quizá de alguna férula para la muñeca.

-Bruce – Volvió a llamar y a Bruce no le molesto que su amado no se fuera a la cama y le ignorara. Dejo la puerta abierta, después de quitar el pestillo y con suavidad, Arthur Curry entro en el armario en donde siempre Bruce se encerraba para que nadie le viera, nadie supiera que era un hombre, que el Alfa podía derrumbarse cada que hacia algo mal – No podías evitarlo – Trato de consolar sin conseguirlo.

Bruce levanto su boquita, el mentón duro y cuadrado que se restregó en el cuello de Arthur, en la piel bronceada… la que olía a sal de mar por estar surfeando todo el día en la piscina de olas, la que se construyó para mantener a gusto a la pareja del Amo. Arthur era hombre de mar, un viejo lobo que disfrutaba del sol y la escoriación del agua, perderse entre sus junglas de algas y pescar en las orillas de las inmediaciones de lo que se conocía como mar desconocido. Atrapar a un Alfa como Arthur era el mayor trofeo que Bruce pudiera mostrar en su repisa pero la que pese, a que, con todas las dificultades que representaba alguien como Curry, que vivía lejos, era indómito, nada casero, territorial, salvaje, fuerte… no era digno de emparejarse con un Alfa porque era antinatural.

Bruce no se imaginaba las cosas de otro modo.

No con Arthur Curry ahora dándole consuelo por asesinar a su amigo.

Era ridículo pensar en un Omega sosteniendo esas enormes manos que le contenían, las que se empuñaban a su par a la hora de montar caballo, al tiempo que tenían que entrenar para que ningún rival le doblegara. Las manos que trataban a sus bebés como los de su propia sangre, con cuidado, protección, con la clase de delicadeza que sólo un Alfa enamorado podría darle a otro Alfa y dolía que nadie pudiera verlo. Era ridículo que todo en Arthur se desperdiciara en un Omega que alegando al Destino y a la biología, sólo por ser natural, le cortara las alas y vivieran infelices, porque él sabía, entendía, lo veía y no tenia que ser telepático para con certeza vislumbrarlo, serian infelices, porque Arthur sólo estaba cómodo con un igual en toda regla.

Arthur necesitaba más que un dulce Omega que le llegara a la mitad del pecho, le hablara de Destinos, y le nublara con su dulce olor que prometía crías saludables y bellas apenas le llenara con su nudo. Arthur ocupaba más que un dulce Omega con carácter que le pidiese buscar trabajo en una oficina para poder mantenerle a él y a sus preciosas crías, necesitaba de un omega que no le dejara enclaustrado en un escritorio, revisando documentos para terminar en una tibia cama que perdía el fuego durante tres meses para luego ser abrazado por la incandescencia e indecencia del celo que no le dejaría salir del nido por una semana.

Según Buce Wayne, Arthur Curry tenía que tener más en su vida, mucho más de lo que conseguiría con un Omega que no comprendería el estilo de vida desenfadado del Alfa que tarde termino en ser la de un buen ecologista pintor que recaudaba dinero para las limpiezas que el mundo marino requería, sin querer nunca nada que deberle a la familia Wayne.

-Te amo – Dijo de repente Bruce, yendo al ataque, besando y mordiendo esa delgada piel que se rompía bajo sus colmillos. Marcando desesperadamente su propiedad, asegurándose que ningún Destino, que ningún Omega debilucho vendría con sus ojitos de brujo pretendiendo robarle lo que era suyo – Te amo…. Te amo – Repitió y Arthur no quiso llorar. No le dio el desabor que Bruce ocupaba para terminar por romperse – Así es como te amo, Arthur. Así te amo.

Arthur no supo si el "Así" era por él… es decir: Si así Alfa le amaba. Si así hombre le amaba. Si así alfa normal le amaba. Si así pobre le amaba. Si así sin linaje le amaba. Si así tatuado le amaba. Si así con los problemas que representaba le amaba.

Eran tantos "así" que Arthur le dejo hacer en su cuello, sin quejarse cuando le sangro de más, o cuando le golpeo contra el suelo alfombrado, cuya felpuda superficie estaba por las tantas veces que preferían quitarse la ropa antes de llegar a la cama y terminaban haciéndolo como los animales que se sabían eran en el interior, deseosos de marcarse, de olerse, de meterse dentro del otro y de cantar amor en tatos idiomas guturales que los Omegas del Harén de Bruce se sonrojaban y preferían quedarse en sus nidos con los consoladores a su alance.

-Así mate al mundo – Confeso Bruce y Arthur supo que no mentía. Clark Kent estaba sepultado aun cuando había sido el único amigo de su amor y sentía pena por el sacrificio que Bruce estaba destinado a dar. Siempre sacrificándose por sus hijos, por él, por Alfred, por sus padres… por medio mundo pero jamás por sí mismo… bueno, Arthur ya no sabía si la muerte de Clark fue por Bruce o si fue por él – Así nos quedemos solos. Si debo de cortarles el cuello – Juro – Así tenga que hacer un nuevo gremio… Así, Arthur, Así estaremos juntos.

El robusto aroma de Arthur se expandió por la habitación y Bruce hizo lo mismo, dejando la fragancia volver locos a los atrevidos que pudieran pasar por fuera de su puerta. La mansión se hundía en una sesión de celo diferente a la que los Omegas y Alfas estaban acostumbrados, porque comenzaba la pelea de domino entre dos Alfas por conquistar a otro Alfa y ¿Es que como se conseguía eso cuando el otro estaba acostumbrado a la conquista?

Arthur echo la cabeza para atrás, tomando vuelo para impulsarse contra Bruce. El largo cabello negro se desparramo en mechones en las caderas de Bruce, encuadrando las finas líneas marmoleas, encaminando y acariciando, tomando un poco de la diversión que Arthur sentía antes de arrancarle los botones y el cierre con los dientes, una manía que siempre hacia a Bruce conseguirse otro al día siguiente, la ropa se estropeaba cuando Arthur se ponía ansioso. La tela abandono la perlada piel de inmediato y Arthur noto con placer que Bruce iba a comando, dejándole a pleno su pene erecto, grueso y venoso, palpitando por el goce, saltando sobre sus manos y labios expertos que ansiaban tener algo de su esposo en él, si bien no podrían concebir entre ellos, eso no le impedía llenar su estómago con la simiente de Bruce.

Bruce se dejó llevar por la suavidad de la lengua de su amado, de su succión que le recordaba a una competencia, que le trataba de dejar seco.

Bruce se atrevió a lo que nunca, se dobló por completo, sobre Arthur y llevo sus uñas a la baja espalda, estirándose un poco más, separando las piernas para hacerse espacio, encontró la elasticidad necesaria y ladeo su cuello, encajándole los colmillos de nuevo, mordiendo en la nuca y enterrando sus afiladas uñas para arrastrarlas hasta los costados superiores, en donde las calientes tetillas morenas se erectaron de dolor y Arthur dejo su carne para quejarse de la tajada y el ardor.

El rugido que salió de la gruesa garganta, perlada en sangre y sal, pusieron a Bruce a todo lo que daba. Arthur no alcanzaba a entender hasta donde llegaba su sensualidad, su aire de bestia, no comprendía que sus aires de salvajismo le hacían actuar como siempre deseo y nadie consiguió.

¡Tenia decenas de Omegas!

¡Se había acostado con las mejores meretrices de las calles!

¡Obtuvo a los Omegas de cuna más codiciados!

¡Que se dejó follar por un Omega que se creía Alfa!

Pero nadie podía darle lo que Arthur Curry conseguía de él. No sólo le mecía en sus brazos, con él no bastaba ser el Alfa todo el tiempo, entendía, comprendía, sabia de propia mano que un día pudiera no estar de humor, no levantarse con la sensación de ser el puñetero amo de Gotica y sólo querer estar todo el día en la incertidumbre. Arthur sabía que no por ser un Alfa tenía la razón del mundo en la boca pese a que la sociedad los respaldaba como si fueran los amos.

Arthur también tenía días malos.

Ambos podían estar hartos de que por las calles les pensasen lo peor o lo mejor. Algunos Omegas temblaban cuando pasaban a sus lados al comprar la despensa de la semana con los niños de frente. Esos Omegas creían que se les arrojarían encima por su olor dulzón que pretendía ser la invitación al celo. Otros les miraban como si su excremento fuera oro. Se les colgaban de los brazos y coqueteaban con descaro, algunos Betas intentaban hacer lo mejor y se retiraban si les veían de mal o buen humor, pocos Betas se quedaban en donde ellos, pues se sabía que los Alfas no toleraban mucho a los inservibles Beta que no tenían cabida en el mundo.

-Siento que te creas roto, Brucie – Ronroneo Arthur cuando la sangre comenzó a derramarse por sus lados… Bruce negó con afecto, sabiendo que Arthur tenía que sentirse horrible por hacerlo defenderse – Yo…

-Arthur – Corto el rollo – Creí que Clark podría entender. Creí que él era diferente. Pensé que mi amigo sería feliz al conocer a la persona que me hace desear vivir. Imagine, estúpidamente tuve la esperanza de que mi amigo fuera diferente a todos los cretinos de la familia que dicen que los Alfas no pueden estar juntos – Arthur lamio los hilos plata que bajaban de los árticos ojos, las bebió, intentando devorar la infelicidad de Bruce – Nunca creí que debería escoger entre mi único amigo y mi pareja.

-Bruce.

-Escoger – Dijo – Tener que escoger. Como todos escogen. Como si debiera tomar el camino que ellos transitan. Como si debiera deberme a la Omega que desprecie. Ya es suficiente que para ganarme su aprobación tenga hijos con los Omegas seleccionados de las Familias. Tengo a seis hijos, todos de gestantes diferentes – Arthur asintió. Era suficiente tener que encontrar a Bruce en las habitaciones privadas de cada Omega cuando entraban en celo y el deber de su Alfa era atenderles – Cómo si todo lo que hago no valiera nada. Clark puso en peligro eso. Te busco… te – Bruce le beso, incapaz de terminar la oración. Clark había fallado en su intento de asesinarlo – No me perdonaría.

-Qué bueno que no le deje las cosas fáciles – Arthur golpeo las puertas, abrió las cuerdas y doblo el hierro, saliendo de las prisiones, de los cañones, intentando sobrevivir hasta poder hacer algo con el resto de Alfas que le rodeaban en la calle – Debiste de verles la cara, Brucie… temblaban por mi aroma. Suplicaban por hacerme enojar, querían piedad: no concedida.

-Damian me odiara. Tim no me dirigirá la palabra.

Arthur ya no lo dejo seguir.

Monto sobre Bruce, inmovilizándole los brazos con sus pesadas piernas y se sentó sobre su estómago, para devorar su boca, para revolverle los cortos cabellos… intentando abarcar la dermis completa para conseguir amar.

No le dejaría a Bruce decirle todo lo que Bruce había escogido por estar con él.

Bruce escogió el repudio de su familia, deslindarse de las fiestas a las que antes era invitado y a las que ahora renegaba, por no poder lucirlo como quien era. Bruce decidió soportar las miradas extrañadas y mal intencionadas que les arrojaban cuando por alguna razón salían del país y podían tomar un rato para ellos y pasar en alguna parte. Bruce en su libre albedrío dejo de lado la vida de su amigo, de una mafia entera y ahora, que estaba por decirle a todos que eran pareja elegida, sentenciaba a los que lo bien conocían a que si decían algo, terminarían como los Kent.

Bruce estaba dejando la comodidad de seguirlo ocultando.

Ya la mansión no sería el escondrijo del amor sino lo que siempre debió ser, su hogar.

Ocasionalmente la diferencia podía equilibrarse con labia, con salvoconductos pero cuando resultaba imposible conciliar las ideologías y comportamientos dentro de una comunidad, para alguien del carácter intrínseco de Bruce, era mejor destruir y construir pero aun con la misantropía de Arthur y la filantropía en Bruce, el camino a recorrer distaba de la sangre que siempre salpicaban sino que pretendían en el sino de lo desconocido en los dogmas, instalar algo nuevo, erigirlo tras el caos y su orden natural.

Diferente a sus simientes regados y pringosos en los estómagos.

Contrario a sus marcas en el cuello.

Sin ocultarse más… suficiente de eso.

Eran una pareja de Alfas que funcionaban… que sabían de miedos, de fortalezas… que encontraban un complemento en las frases nunca terminadas y en los gustos dispares.

¿Morbo por saber quién montaba a quién?... Las preguntas no se hacían esperar… ¿Quién era el Omega? ¿Qué necesidad había en estandarizarlos? ¿Qué parte de ellos hacía peligrar el concepto de existencia en quienes los veían?

Los juzgaban en base a sus propias restricciones, a sus temores y limites que les hacían quienes eran, lo que eran y lo que serían pero nunca lo que podrían hacer… sutil diferencia que los volvía bestias pre juzgadoras y no les dejaban tranquilos. Agrediéndoles porque no les entraba en la cabeza que un Alfa se dejara marcar porque ellos no llevarían el emblema dental de su Omega… idiotas de nariz respingada… no era cosa de dominancia sino de convivencia…

Lo natural era superarse… y lo normal era superar a la biología porque el humano no era un animal que ocupara la predominancia y la supervivencia… lo siguiente en la evolución era la elección de la reproducción y si llevaban haciéndolo hacia tanto, lo ordinario, lo común fuera que pudieran ser capaces de escoger una pareja acorde a sus deseos y necesidades.

Bruce Wayne era la pareja de Arthur Curry porque el hombre Alfa no sólo le dejo ser quien era sino que le dejo acompañarlo en las siguientes misiones en su vida. Le dejo entrar en una familia con seis hermosos hijos cuan diferentes entre sí y quiso más de eso que por sí mismo y con nadie más podría conseguir.

El beso de la madrugada fue el preámbulo de una vida juntos.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer. espero que les gustara

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
